Life is Like That Sometimes
by Temperance-is -a -virtue
Summary: Cam Saroyan and Zack Addy are moving apart... only to move back together. Zack/ Cam AU.


**Title: Life is Like That Sometimes, Chapter One**

Summary: Zack Addy and Cam Saroyan are moving apart...only to move back together. Zack/Cam

**Disclaimer: Maybe when my inheritance comes in  
**

**This is the ****Ambitious Project**** entry for Alternate Timeline. So yeah, this is different from the show in several ways. The Gormogon incident did not happen, Zack is still at the Jeffersonian and has a daughter named Amanda with a girl named Trance taken from my unfinished story ZJ  
Everyone else is there, but since I haven't gotten caught up with Bones in a while, there may be points I've missed. **

"Oh no!"

Cam turned around, her heart hammering in her chest. No bride wants to hear that sentence on her wedding day. Because, generally speaking, it's supposed to be smooth sailing, nothing should go wrong and there should be a bubble protecting you, your husband, the church the wedding marquee and everything in between.

"What is it?" she asked Angela, who was looking out the window and frowning while Brennan zipped up her pink mini bridesmaid's dress.

Angela pouted, "Rain."

"It is only a light drizzle, it probably won't last long," Brennan assured, "Though some cultures view rain on a wedding day as a bad omen, there is really no way to accurately predict rain, and the occurrence of rain and a wedding is more likely a coincidence."

Cam gave her a small smile. It was a valiant effort, but she missed the mark but a little smidge.

Booth walked in holding Christine, "You guys see those clouds outside? It's not gonna be pretty."

Angela gave him a look that promised retribution.

"What?"

"You're gonna get her all worried!" Angela complained, "It's just a light drizzle!"

Booth stared at her in confusion, "Huh? Oh! No, wait! It's not that bad! The wedding's going to be fine. Nate's already downstairs in the church, the florist finished her tirade over the bouquet twenty minutes ago and the wedding planner's got everything under control."

Cam nodded frantically. She was a nervous wreck.

Nathan Corwin was the love of her life. They had been dating for six months. He had asked her to marry him a month ago and she had accepted. And even if she had to lock herself, him and the pastor in a room, she was marrying him today. A little rain was not going to stop her.

She stood up, determination written all over her face. Booth saw it and raised an eyebrow.

"Let's get this over with. Ange, go call the wedding planner."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Angela sprinted off.

As she said it, a clap of thunder sounded over their heads.

Zack was sitting on the other side of the room and it seemed everyone had forgotten he was there. He watched Cam put on a brave face and checked her hair in the mirror one more time. He thought she looked stunning. Not that she would ask his opinion.

Amanda was in his lap, her shiny blonde hair in a bun and her pretty pink dress and Mary Janes were immaculate. Her mother, Trance, was somewhere downstairs with the other guests in the church. Amanda was going to be a flower girl.

"She looks like a princess," Amanda told her father.

"Yeah," Zack smiled, "She does."

The four-year-old had a frown on her face, "I thought you liked her, Daddy."

He looked down at her, at the green eyes that were very much her mother.

"I do regard her favourably, but I don't think that is what you mean."

"I mean, Daddy, you like her romantically."

_Romantically_ was a word that was a bit big for a four year old, but she was Zack's daughter after all.

He shrugged, and denied it, "No. what has your mom been saying to you?"

"She wants you to find somebody and be happy," Amanda took her head off her dad's shoulder and hopped out of his lap when Michelle came to get her. Zack shook his head. Trance was always a little overly involved in his life. And even now, when their relationship (apart from the one they had as parents) had phased out, she was still butting in.

They all moved downstairs and into the church's main area, and Zak went to his seat to watch the wedding begin.

"You so could have gone there," Trance said from the seat beside him.

Zack chose to ignore her.

….

Cam was mingling with her guests, chatting and laughing and having a good time. Outside, the rain had finally cleared up and the moon shone brightly in the now cloudless sky.

She looked to see her grandmother dancing with one of the Jeffersonian interns and Angela with the babies. Michelle and her new boyfriend were flirting at the buffet table. Booth and Brennan were on the dance floor. Trance held a sleeping Amanda in her lap. Where was her dad?

"Hi."

"Ahhh!" Cam screamed and turned around. Sure enough, there was Zack behind her, holding a slice of wedding cake.

"Sorry that I scared you," he said awkwardly, "I think you have a little crisis with Nate's nephew attempting to eat all the cake."

Cam looked to where he was pointing and saw the little boy actually putting fists of cake in his mouth. His mother was trying to pull him off the cake.

"Well, shit," she said in defeat.

"I hope you have a good time on your honeymoon," Zack blurted, "Amanda says she'll miss you."

That made Cam smile, "I'll miss her too."

He stepped close, and Cam froze, wondering what he was going to do. But she relaxed a bit when he gave her a one-armed hug.

"Congratulations," he whispered in her ear.

Cam was a little disturbed that she took a deep breath, taking in the smell of his laundry detergent. Her eyes were closed. What was wrong with her?

"Bye Zack," she breathed.

He walked to where Trance and Amanda were sitting, and Cam saw his ex-girlfriend shook her head in disappointment. Before she could wonder what that was about, she heard Nate calling her, and she went in search of her husband.


End file.
